Mia Simon
Mia Simon is the only daughter of Noa Simon, a fortune teller who lives about sixty miles north of Sedoc. She is told by her mother some of the coming events which she knows she has great importance in along with D who can only resolve these dangers. She makes her appearance in volume 13 "Twin-Shadowed Knight". Appearance Her smock and the skirt she wore below it were both embroidered with a mysterious crest representing where she came from. Her numerous necklaces and bracelets were set with stones with a deep luster that seemed to hold a dark history. Her demeanor and sense of independence along with her looks prompt, high praise from Twin D and Left Hand at certain points in the story. The Sacred Ancestor notes she has a mole on her right buttock. Her eyes are a deep light blue like looking into a pool. When she is made vampire the only noticeable change are the fangs she has along with red eyes. When she reads the Akashic Record, her eyes would blaze a golden light. Personality Mia is a highly capable person. Her most defining personality trait is the ability to surprise those around her in all facets of her personality. She is surprisingly mature sexually and much more outgoing than she is perceived by others, much more capable than her age would allow normally, is well versed in multiple kinds of weapons and technology, picks up the operations of things very quickly, all of which may translate to her ability to help D find Muma using her fortune telling/Akashic Record manipulation even beyond her own understanding of it. She is a very sweet girl, but this does not dull the harsh living she has endured on the Frontier which has molded her along with her mother's tutelage into having all the traits necessary for being a highly desirable wife, which Left Hand comments on. With D she is compassionate, understanding, patient, caring and shows a strong affinity with him. Something that seems to continue to grow all throughout the events of the story. This becomes apparent to Twin D who uses this to try to make his brother jealous jabbing him whenever he can get a dig in. D returns the favor though in his own way using Mia as well in return. Left Hand has a teasing relationship with her where he constantly tries to get flirty digs in on her and her lightly basically saying quit it. Kuentz the pair have a grudging affectionate relationship. Where as Kuentz admits at first he wasn't really much impressed with her, but on further inspection, she is quite lovely in all areas. Biography Since childhood, her mother had instructed her in fortune telling and spells, and training has sharpened her five senses. She knew D's name because when her mother predicted a strange occurrence in this region, she'd told the girl that would be the name of the man who'd race there from afar. "From what Mother says, the key to solving this case is something no one can handle. No one except the man named D." "Can you see the future?" "No not even Mother can see how this ends. Not because she's not powerful enough to see it. Something interfered..." (knowing what we know now about the Akashic Record this may be one of many instances where we can see it is coming into play in the story outside of Tyrant's Stars). While Noa Simon could not see all of the future, she did impart to Mia the procession of the dead that would be sacrificed in some bizarre ritual. While not knowing this was exactly the case that is what she thought of the vision. After D goes into the great subsistence, he is put to sleep by Twin D. Twin D comes out of the hole after some time where forces have arrived to do something about the situation. Twin D takes them out including one person who was trying to protect Mia in particular. Zoah. She tells D later on what had happened and how there was a person that looked exactly like him, but she could see it was not he who in-acted cruel and unusual amount of force on the group and on her. After D leaves, she sets out to end the conflict herself by blowing up the underground energy pipe (See Facility in the Great Subsidence) with an atomic charge. Conflict ensues with D chasing off Twin D when he arrives to stop Mia. D absorbs the blast with his left hand with no damage to anyone or the energy line. Later, after visiting the Dark Abode in a journey to find a better way to end this, Mia sets off out of curiosity to learn all things Nobles, being somewhat a researcher on the subject and their culture. Twin D allows her access to the Noble only area to further his ends with her assistance. It is here in this encounter where Twin D is first referred to as "Fake D". The author then continues telling the story from her point of view calling him "Fake D" from then on. She desperately tries to convince D of committing to ending this conflict hires him as a hunter to Kill the Noble (Fake D) offering him her Virgin Blood as payment after slashing herself. D complies and is hired... it is implied a little more than just biting may have ensued... Many more events unfold where she meets Kuentz and his crew leading to more conflicts. Later, Mia is attacked by the Skeleton Highwaymen and burned from a blast of heat and radiation, she is left with burns on the side of her body that can only be treated in the Capital. She is abducted and bitten, after their long trek down the Highway of the Dead, by the Sacred Ancestor turning her where she is given orders to defend which ever D wins their final battle. She opts to stay in Muma after D destroys the Facility in the great subsistence ending the conflict. Powers and Abilities ' Low to Mid level Sorceress' Fortuneteller-'She can see some events from the future, not as experienced as her mother, in this particular instance, there is outside interference, no matter how powerful she is that have a hand in changing these events as she sees them.' Duplicate- Ability to make a copy of herself using a decoy spell 'which forms the body made of particulates in the air plus the proteins expelled through her own original body's pores.' Depending on how much of herself she puts into the image is how accurate it will be. The more she puts into it the more affected and pain she will be in. Physically she will be safe. Highly Resourceful Enhanced Human Senses'- Since childhood, her mother had instructed her in fortune telling and spells, and training has sharpened her five senses. She can hear foot steps a quarter mile away, the range of how enhanced her other senses are should be equally extended in comparison to her hearing.' Access to Akashic Record -'In a religious reference, those who are clairvoyant can at least read the Akashic Record, and Mia was told by the Sacred Ancestor her abilities are formidable and she may have had something to do with allowing D to find Muma against the Sacred Ancestor's wishes with out knowing it. So she can at the very least read the record consciously, she may also have the ability to help write or change it at will without knowing it.' This can't be completely confirmed as in the case of D, The Sacred Ancestor, and Valcua, but it's probably the closest we will get unless this is confirmed in a future readers guide. Equipment Atomic Charge Caustic-powder capsule Posphorus-powder capsule Divining Stick Energy Ward Medicine Black Stone Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Sorcerer Category:Archaeologist Category:Fortuneteller